Victoria III of Aloia
Victoria III, Queen of Aloia, Duchess of Saxony (born 14 July 1977), with the full name Victoria Augusta Eleanor Amelia, is the Queen of Aloia and the daughter of the former King, Christian XI. She is also the head of House Tordenskjold. The Queen is married to Daniel, Prince of Aloia, with whom she has two children. She has two younger siblings, Prince Carl Philip and Princess Madeleine. In accordance with Aloia's absolute primogeniture succession, Victoria became Crown Princess when she was born. Following her father's death in 2016, she succeeded him on the throne as Victoria III. Victoria is also Palatine of Alhambra, a position granted to her through her paternal grandmother, Sibylla, who was the sister of Sofia IX of Arveyres, a Palatine who married her grandfather, the Crown Prince of Aloia. Her full style and title is Victoria the Third, by the Grace of God, Queen of all Aloia, Queen of Minnesota and Konza, Grand Duchess of the Swedes, Goths, Prussians and Danes, Duchess of Saxony, Duchess of Iceland, Duchess of Hanover, Duchess of the Helveticans, Empress of Natal, Vinland, and Argentine, Palatine of Alhambra, Hereditary Princess of Arveyres, Defender of the Faith. Early life Victoria was born on 14 July 1977 at 21:45 at the Gustavus Adolphus Memorial Hospital in Zumbrota, and is the oldest child of King Gustaf XVI and Queen Eleanor. She is a member of the Royal House of Nordahl. According to Aloia's Law of Equal Succession of 1975, Victoria was designed Crown Princess upon her birth. Following the marriage of Gustaf and Eleanor, the Legislature of Aloia passed the Law of Equal Succession, introducing absolute primogeniture. Her given names honor various relatives. Her first name comes from her great-great-great grandmother, Victoria Augusta of Aloia, and her very distant ancestor, Victoria the Great, the first queen of Aloia. Her second name also comes from Victoria Augusta, and her third name comes from her mother, Eleanor of Aloia. Her fourth name comes from her paternal great-grandmother. She was christened at Heiligenburg Abbey on 27 September 1977. Her godparents are her maternal uncle King Alexander V of Duresia and aunt Queen Christina ver Wulzbaden and paternal great-great uncle Benjamin Hart. Paternal aunt Margarethe and uncle Conrad IV of New Tarajan and father's cousin Queen Nina II of Arveyres were honorary godparents. She was confirmed in the summer of 1992 at Heiligenburg. Education Victoria studied at elite private schools in the Zumbrota are for all of her childhood. She attended Wellington College in the fall of 1995. She graduated with a double degree in international business and foreign policy. She then attended Bethel University in Minneapolis. She interned at Aloia's embassies in Julium and Grand Haven for one year each. She returned to Aloia in 2002 and received soldier training from the Aloian Army. She speaks English, Saxon, Svean, Spanish, Tarajani Dutch, Arveyran, and Eurasian. Reign as Queen Victoria became queen of Aloia on 26 February 2016, following the death of her father Gustaf XVI. Since the beginning of her reign, she gave birth to a son Oscar and has already visited 7 countries. Victoria has championed women's educational rights throughout the world, as well as sustainable and responsible environmental policies. Category:Aloia Category:Aloian politicians Category:Aloian nobles Category:Lutheran Aloians Category:Lutheran politicians Category:Monarchs of Aloia Category:Arveyran nobles Category:Female heads of state